


Pluć, latać i zębami kłapać

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Series: Smocze barwy [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Pre-Canon, moje smocze headcanony
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie wiem, na ile to kanoniczne, w każdym razie - chciałam, żeby Saesenthessis miała w dzieciństwie jakąś smoczą koleżankę, więc ją napisałam. Smarkate bawią się beztrosko, do czasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluć, latać i zębami kłapać

**Author's Note:**

> A tak w ogóle po prostu potrzebuję gdzieś poupychać swoje smocze headcanony, o.
> 
> Tekst zmieniony 17.07.2016

\- No, dalej! Rusz się! - ponagliła Morvarid. Jak większość czerwonych smoków lubiła szybkie tempo.  
Saesenthessis wzbiła się w powietrze i wkrótce dogoniła koleżankę. Obie były już dość wyrośnięte, by rodzice zostawiali im dużo swobody i pozwalali na samotne wyprawy, ale o wiele za młode, by się całkowicie usamodzielnić. Ten etap w życiu smoka z jednej strony był bardzo niebezpieczny i wiele nazbyt ciekawskich, ryzykanckich młodych ginęło w walkach z mniejszymi drakonidami, z drugiej zaś strony był to jedyny czas, kiedy smoki rzeczywiście lubiły towarzystwo przedstawicieli własnego gatunku. Dorosłe osobniki, poza okresem godowym i innymi wyjątkowymi okazjami, były raczej samotnikami.  
\- Zobacz, co potrafię! - odezwała się Morvarid.  
Wzleciała wysoko i zaczęła kręcić beczki i wykonywać inne akrobacje. To była kolejna rzecz odróżniająca smarkaterię od dorosłych - dojrzałe smoki były po prostu zbyt duże, ciężkie i niesterowne, by móc sobie pozwolić na gwałtowne manewry i wygłupy w powietrzu. Nawet Moc, którą potrafiły czerpać i przetwarzać, w tym przypadku nie pomagała.  
Saesenthessis przez jakiś czas pozostała z koleżanką w powietrzu, ale potem przysiadła na ziemi. Z tej perspektywy mogła należycie docenić lotniczy kunszt Morvarid. Czerwona smoczyca była niewiarygodnie zwinna, niemal tak zwrotna, jak ptaki. Naprawdę kochała latać i cieszyła się młodzieńczą sprawnością ciała na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Powietrze było jej żywiołem. Saesenthessis podziwiała akrobacje Morvarid, poczuła jednak ukłucie zazdrości. Sama była dobrym lotnikiem, ale takiego efektu nigdy nie osiągnie.  
Morvarid zmęczyła się w końcu i wylądowała tuż obok koleżanki.  
\- Widziałaś? - spytała uradowana. - Potrafisz tak samo?  
Saesenthessis już miała wzbić się w powietrze, gdy jakieś licho jej podszepnęło, że powinna spróbować czegoś innego, czegoś, czego Morvarid na pewno nie umie i nigdy się nie nauczy. Wprawdzie Villentretenmerth stanowczo zabraniał córce dokonywania takich prób pod jego nieobecność, powtarzał, że to niebezpieczne, ale co złego mogło się stać? Przecież już od jakiegoś czasu zawsze jej się udawało.  
\- Pokażę ci coś innego, dużo fajniejszego - oznajmiła buńczucznie.  
Skoncentrowała się. Do przemiany wystarczał jej wrodzony talent, magia, którą miała we krwi, ale dla pewności i szybszego efektu użyła też Mocy. Po chwili stała już na dwóch nogach, jako ludzka dziewczynka. Z dumą spojrzała na Morvarid.  
Morvarid plunęła ogniem.  
Saskię uratowało tylko to, że dorastając w towarzystwie dwóch narwanych Zerrikanek wyrobiła sobie świetny refleks. Odskoczyła w bok tak, że płomień ledwie ją musnął. Rozejrzała się nerwowo w poszukiwaniu kamieni. Były mizerną bronią na smoki, ale kiedy trzeba się bronić przed koleżanką, która wyraźnie chce cię usmażyć, lepsza taka broń, niż żadna. Znalazłszy solidny kawałek granitu, stanęła w bojowej pozycji.  
\- Oszalałaś, Morvarid? - zawołała.  
Czerwona smoczyca stała nad nią z otwartą paszczą, ale już nie ziała płomieniami. Wydawała się skonfundowana. Saskia wykorzystała wahanie koleżanki. Skoncentrowała się i zmieniła na powrót w smoczycę. Tak bardzo się przy tym spieszyła, że zakręciło się jej w głowie. Niewiele brakowało, by się przewróciła, zdołała jednak zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Stanąwszy na czterech nogach odetchnęła głęboko. W smoczej postaci poczuła się lepiej. Bezpieczniej.  
\- Co ci odbiło? - spytała z wyrzutem. - Mogłaś mnie zabić!  
\- No bo mnie zaskoczyłaś - broniła się Morvarid. - Wcale nie wiedziałam, że umiesz się w coś zmieniać, a ty to zrobiłaś, i w dodatku zmieniłaś się w człowieka, a przecież ludzie są wstrętni!  
\- Wcale nie są!  
\- Właśnie że są! - upierała się czerwona smoczyca. - Moja mama zawsze mi to powtarza. Mówi też, że jak znienacka zobaczę człowieka, to mam ziać ogniem, bo oni na nic lepszego nie zasługują.  
\- Nieprawda! Ludzie nie są wstrętni! - oburzyła się Saesenthessis. - Potrafią być nawet mili!  
\- Dwunogi, w dodatku rabusie skarbców, i oni niby mają być mili? - zdziwiła się Morvarid. - Co ty pleciesz?  
\- Mój tata tak mówi! - emocjonowała się zielona smoczyca. - Jest złoty, umie się zmieniać w człowieka i bardzo to lubi! Zna dużo ludzi i ma wśród nich przyjaciół! Nawet mieszkamy z dwiema Zerrikankami i jest nam razem fajnie!  
Morvarid zastygła, jak zwykle smoki, gdy są w najwyższym stopniu zdziwione.  
\- Twój tata jest jakiś dziwny! - wypaliła w końcu.  
Saesenthessis mogła znieść różne rzeczy, ale nie to, że ktoś krytykował jej ojca.  
\- Odwołaj to! - wrzasnęła i rzuciła się na koleżankę z zębami.  
Dwie smarkate smoczyce kontynuowały wymianę poglądów porykując, gryząc, drapiąc i uderzając ogonem. Nie było ognia, gdyż smoki nie używają płomieni w tego rodzaju walce, ale żadna z przeciwniczek nie szczędziła drugiej ciosów. Z początku wygrywała Saesenthessis, gdyż była bardziej rozzłoszczona, potem jednak Morvarid, nieco starsza i mniej zmęczona, wzięła górę. Przygryzła kark koleżanki, przygniotła ją do ziemi.  
\- Poddaję się! Poddaję! - zapiszczała Saesenthessis.  
Morvarid puściła przeciwniczkę. Odsunęły się od siebie i przez jakiś czas tylko dyszały. W zasadzie nic się nie stało, żadna nie została ranna, stoczyły rytualną walkę, jakich wiele w smoczym życiu, a jednak Saesenthessis czuła, że coś się popsuło. Może nieodwracalnie.  
\- Przepraszam - odezwała się wreszcie czerwona smoczyca. - Nie powinnam tak mówić o twoim ojcu. Głupio wyszło.  
\- Nawet bardzo głupio - przyznała Saesenthessis.  
\- I przepraszam, że zionęłam ogniem - dodała Morvarid. - Nie chciałam ci zrobić krzywdy. Już będę uważać.  
Podeszła do koleżanki. Wysunęła język, najwrażliwszą część smoczego ciała, i delikatnie dotknęła jej nosa.  
\- Już wszystko w porządku? Zgoda między nami? - spytała.  
\- Zgoda - Saesenthessis również wysunęła język i polizała koleżankę po nosie.  
Nie powiedziała, że wszystko w porządku. To byłoby kłamstwo, a ona nie chciała kłamać. Miała za to sporo rzeczy do przemyślenia.  
\- Ja już polecę - oznajmiła. - Zrobiło się późno, powinnam wracać do taty.  
Morvarid nie zatrzymywała jej.  
\- Dobrego wiatru! - zawołała.  
\- Do zobaczenia! - odparła Saesenthessis i wzbiła się w powietrze.  
W trakcie lotu zdała sobie sprawę, że musi uzupełnić rezerwę Mocy, co mogła zrobić tylko w smoczej postaci.  
Poczuła też, że ma ochotę się rozpłakać, a to mogłaby zrobić tylko jako człowiek.


End file.
